Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Article Creation Guidelines
• • • • General Rules This is the general guide in creating and/or editing of an article in this wiki. Failure to comply will result to the deletion of your article or block of your user account depending on the gravity of your actions. Vandalism Act of editing the project in a malicious manner that is intentionally disruptive. Vandalism includes the addition, removal, or other modification of the text or other material that is either humorous, nonsensical, a hoax, or that is of an offensive, humiliating, or otherwise degrading nature. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vandalism_on_Wikipedia The forms of vandalism are: *Removing content from pages. *Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. *Adding inappropriate content. Disruptive Editing A pattern of editing that may extend over a long time or many articles, and disrupts progress towards improving an article or building the encyclopedia. Disruptive editing is not usually considered vandalism, though vandalism is disruptive.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Disruptive_editing The forms of disruptive editing are: *Editing an article in pursuit of a certain point for an extended time despite opposition from other editors. *Fails to cite sources. *Adding unreliable materials as sources. *Adding unnecessary categories under articles. *Disregards other editors’ questions or requests for explanations concerning edits or objections to edits. Creating Unnecessary Articles Adding articles that are irrelevant to the wiki or have no relations to Fairy Tail are subject to deletion. If a page is made by accident or was meant to be a subpage of a user page, the user will just be given a warning. Things to Know Categories Before you create your article, you must first know what category it falls under. *'Couples' – is category dedicated to the different pairing or ships of Fairy Tail. This category focuses on the romantic relationships of the two characters. Under this category there are five subcategories: Canon Couples, Semi-Canon Couples, Fanon Couples, Edolas Couples, and Past Couples. **'Canon Couples' - are pairings whose romantic relationships are considered official. These pairings have the support from the anime and manga. **'Semi-Canon Couples' - are pairings whose romantic relationships are either one-sided or have not yet been considered official. These pairings have some support from the anime and manga. They are also greatly influenced and accepted by fans. **'Fanon Couples' - also known as crack pairings, are pairings whose romantic relationships are never considered official since they almost have no possibility to being canon. The pairings are usually between two characters who have never met each other or barely interacted. These pairings are greatly influenced and accepted by fans of the anime and manga. **'Edolas Couple' - are pairings from Edolas, the dimension separate from Earth Land and a parallel version of it. These pairings are the Edolas counterparts of Earth Land pairings. **'Past Couple' - are pairings whose relationship no longer exist due to one or both characters falling out of love or death of the character/s. *'Rivals' – is a category dedicated to the different rivals of Fairy Tail. This category focuses on the rivalry of the two characters over their love interest. Under this category there are four subcategories: Canon Rivals, Semi-Canon Rivals, Fanon Rivals, and Past Rivals. Layout Guide To ensure a neat and organized page, each article must contain the following: Title Couples For the couples pages, the pairing or shipping name that combines the two characters’ names will be used as the title of the page. If you wish to create an article but unsure of the title, you can simply type the characters names with an “x” in the middle as the temporary title. Example: Character A x Character B Ones you have created the article, please put it up for discussion in the forums for others user to help you rename your article. Broships For the broships pages, the title should just be the name of the two characters. Example: Character A and Character B Cross-Ships For the cross-ships pages, the title should just be the name of the two characters with an “x” in the middle. Rivals References